Cyberflirt
by cassiewright
Summary: Stiles vit une cyber-relation avec un garçon de son lycée, mais ignore qui il est.
1. Chapter 1

Cafétéria du lycée de Beacon Hill.

A une table du milieu se trouvaient les co-capitaines de l'équipe de lacrosse, Jackson Withmore et Scott McCall. Ils étaient attablés avec leurs petites amies, Lydia Martin et Allison Argent, ainsi que leurs meilleurs amis respectifs, Danny Mahealani et Stiles Stilinski.

Malgré qu'il était aux côtés de son meilleur ami, Stiles se sentait seul. Il contemplait l'écran de son portable. Un sourire étirait ses lèvres, un icone d'un nouveau message clignotait : c'était son cyber-flirt.

Cela fait deux mois que le jeune Stilinski vivait une pseudo relation amoureuse virtuelle avec un garçon de son lycée. Le seul hic, c'était qu'il ignorait qui il était.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés sur un forum de discussion où ils s'épanchaient sur leur mal être. Si au départ, ils parlaient en groupe, petit à petit, ils ne communiquaient seulement par messages privés. C'était pendant ces conversations, qu'ils avaient appris qu'ils allaient au même lycée. Mais ils n'avaient pas eus le courage d'avouer leur nom. Ils avaient déjà eus du mal à confesser leurs sentiments pour une personne du même sexe.

Même si Stiles demandait s'il plaisait au gay, il n'avait jamais envisagé une relation homosexuelle. Mais avec ce garçon, ce ''tenderling'', il se sentait bien. Il n'attendait que le moment où ils pourraient s'écrire, son cœur battant la chamade en lisant ses mots doux… il n'avait aucun doute sur le genre de sentiments qu'il avait pour le garçon. Ca dépassé de loin ce qu'il ressentait pour Lydia. Il se demandait même s'il avait réellement aimé la jeune fille.

Il n'avait pas su comment demander ce que ressentait sa cyber connaissance, jusqu'au jour où il a craqué après des messages brouillons et lui avait dit qu'il ressentait plus que ce qu'il devrait pour une cyber connaissance, et que même si c'était un garçon, il avait des sentiments tendres. Ce qu'à quoi l'autre garçon avait répondu qu'il ressentait la même chose. Ce jour là, un immense et réel sourire avait étiré les lèvres du fils du shérif jusqu'à ce que Morphée le prenne dans ses bras.

Stiles ouvrait le message et souriait un peu plus en le lisant.

« Où es-tu passé ? On ne s'est pas parlé depuis des siècles. »

« On s'est parlé ce matin.» Tapait comme réponse Stilinski.

« C'est ce que j'ai dit, une éternité »

Stiles se retenait de rire. Un nouveau message arrivait.

« Comment s'est passé ta matinée ? »

« Indifférence de mon meilleur ami, moquerie de sa troupe et d'un prof, la routine quoi, et toi ? »

« J'ai passé presque deux heures de cours à me demander si le professeur Peterson ne s'était pas assit sur un hérisson vu la façon dont il se tenait. »

« mdr »

« J'aimerai t'entendre rire. »

Stiles se mordait la lèvre inférieure, les joues rougies.

« Quand va-t-on se voir ? » Demandait son cyberflirt.

Un coup de coude attirait l'attention de Stiles vers son ami Scott.

- quoi ?

- on va en cours.

- ah euh oui, d'accord.

Stiles tapait rapidement sa réponse puis éteignait son téléphone.

« Bientôt ».

Il était deux heures du matin, mais Stiles ne dormait pas. Il était en train d'écrire sur son ordinateur.

« Ça fait cinq heures que nous discutons. » Tapait Stiles.

« Nous venons de battre notre record. »

« On devrait aller se coucher. Fais de beaux rêves. »

« Attend, je ne pourrais pas dormir sans savoir s'il y a de l'espoir. Je perds en soupir la moitié de la nuit, je somnole, je m'éveille, je me languis, de tes mains, de tes lèvres, de tes yeux, d'une rencontre demain... »

« Tu cites Tennyson, impressionnant. »

« Je t'en prie rencontres moi au bal d'hiver, je t'attendrai à 22heures au centre de la piste de danse. »

Stiles éteignait son ordinateur. Il allait rencontrer le garçon qui affolé son cœur le lendemain soir.

En se réveillant, après une nuit assez courte, vu le stress qu'il ressentait de cette rencontre, un étrange pressentiment rongeait l'estomac du jeune hyperactif.

C'était avec la sensation d'une boule dans le ventre et le cœur serré, qu'il partait au lycée.

La journée avait été longue, surtout qu'il n'avait pas pu joindre ''tenderling'' pour annuler la rencontre.

Il était à présent chez lui, allongé sur son lit, se parlant seul, une de ses habitudes.

- je vais le rencontrer ! Qu'est-ce que je vais mettre ? Oh mon dieu pourquoi je réagis comme une fille ? Ce n'est pas vrai, je vais devenir dingue.

Il se levait et tournait en rond.

- et si je ne lui plais pas ? C'est une possibilité, on ne s'est jamais décrit.

Il se regardait dans son miroir.

- il va me jeter. Je ne suis vraiment pas terrible. Je laisse mes cheveux pousser mais ça ne change rien à ma tête d'idiot. Mon nez ressemble à celui d'un pivert. J'ai les joues creuses. Je suis blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine.

Il soupirait.

- je vais le perdre avant de l'avoir réellement eus.

Malgré ses tristes pensées, Stiles cherchait de quoi s'habiller pour le soir. Il sortait de son placard un costume gris perle et une chemise blanche. Quelle idée avait eus le comité d'interdire le smoking basique pour les garçons et l'ordre de mettre des couleurs qui faisaient fêtes de Noel ?

Après un ébouriffement nerveux de ses cheveux, il se préparait pour la soirée.

Il est 21h45 quand le jeune hyperactif arrivait au bal. Jusqu'au dernier moment, il avait hésité à venir.

21h59, Stiles se tenait à la place qu'il devait, au centre de la piste.

Il poussait un soupire en regardant pour la millième fois sa montre quand il se retrouvait face à …

- Stiles.

- Jackson, tu es tenderling ? Bégaie-t-il.

- tu es bourré ? Demande le co-capitaine en levant un sourcil.

- non.

- alors pourquoi tu restes planté là ?

- euh, je, j'ai rendez-vous.

- bon alors, je te laisse, mais tu fais encore plus idiot comme ça immobile.

Stiles poussait un long soupire après son départ. Il avait eut une sacré peur que Jackson soit son cyber-flirt. Pas qu'il n'était pas séduisant, mais s'imaginer avec lui…un frisson parcourait son corps. Jackson et lui, non impossible.

Cinq minutes passaient, puis dix. Son cyber-amoureux n'était pas venu. Le jeune Stilinski quittait le gymnase où se déroulait la fête.

Chez lui, après s'être changé et mis en tenue pour la nuit, il vérifiait son téléphone, aucun mail. Il était triste et déçu.


	2. Chapter 2

Le lundi matin, Stiles allait au lycée en se traînant. De tout le week-end, il n'avait eut aucune nouvelle de son mystérieux correspondant.

A midi, malgré la fraicheur, il allait à l'arrière de l'école sur l'un des bancs pour manger. Se sentant encore plus seul depuis vendredi soir, il avait l'estomac noué, l'empêchant de mordre dans son sandwich.

En ouvrant les yeux qu'il venait de fermer, il tombait sur un regard bleu saphir et un sourire taquin. Le jeune homme en face de lui prenait la parole.

- tu comptes te transformer en statue ?

- et toi tu es venu enterrer un os, Isaac ?

Le loup garou frisé souriait un peu plus et s'asseyait aux côtés de l'hyperactif sur le banc. Ce dernier soupirait mais souriait en entendant le ventre du loup grogner.

- tu aurais peut être dû le garder.

- je n'ai rien mangé ce matin et je n'ai…

Stiles n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre plus. Malgré les différents qu'il avait avec le bêta de Derek, il n'allait pas le laisser sans manger. Il lui tendait ses sandwichs.

- manges. Un loup affamé ce n'est pas une bonne chose. Rassures toi ce n'est pas empoissonné.

- mais et toi ?

- j'ai déjà calé mon estomac.

- merci.

Ils restaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, dans le silence, jusqu'à l'heure de rentrer en classe. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du fils du shérif, mais il était perdu dans ses pensées, qui ne tournaient que vers une seule personne : son cyber flirt. C'était-il moqué de lui ? Etait-il partit après l'avoir vu ? Tant de questions sans réponses.

Le soir, pendant qu'il faisait ses devoirs, il recevait un message. En voyant qu'il venait de son flirt, une vague de tristesse l'envahissait aussitôt.

« Mon milkman, je ne peux pas te dire ce qu'il s'est passé vendredi soir, mais je te demande du plus profond de mon cœur de me pardonner de ne pas être venu. »

Il n'y répondait pas. Il continuait l'exercice qu'il faisait.

Pendant ce week-end, il s'était demandé si ce n'était pas réellement Jackson. Peut être qu'en voyant que c'était lui, il avait préféré l'emmerdé plutôt que de lui dire la vérité, et ce message c'était pour le prendre un peu plus pour un con ?

Tout en soupirant il fermait son cahier. Il avait finit ses devoirs. Il descendait à la cuisine préparé le repas pour son père et lui. Mais il n'arrivait qu'à grignoter. Son père épuisé ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

Stiles allait se coucher après une bonne douche sans répondre au message.

Le lendemain, n'ayant pas envie de manger à la cantine pour se retrouver face à Jackson et regarder Scott bécoter Allison, Stiles se préparait son casse croûte. En se faisant des sandwichs, il pensait à la veille. A Isaac. Avait-il mangé hier soir ? Et ce matin ? Mangera-t-il ce midi au réfectoire?

Au réfectoire? Stiles se rendait compte qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu là bas. Avait-il de l'argent pour payer ? Il avait du hérité non ? Il était mineur, mais Derek en tant que tuteur devait s'en occuper?

Le jeune hyperactif se giflait mentalement et remuait la tête. Pourquoi il se souciait du bêta de la meute Hale ?

C'était ridicule.

Il sursautait en entendant le téléphone de la maison. C'était pour son père. Une urgence au travail. Le shérif embrassait le front de son fils et partait au poste.

En prenant ses affaires pour l'école, l'hyperactif regardait son téléphone. Il tapait un simple «D'accord » à son cyber-amoureux, car malgré ses mille questions et le doute d'une blague de Jackson, Stiles tenait à cette cyber relation.

Au lycée…

L'humeur de Stiles n'allait pas s'arranger quand Scott qui entrait dans la classe l'ignorait ne voyant que sa belle Allison. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, le fils du shérif plongeait son regard dans son bouquin et se perdait dans l'écoute de la leçon.

A midi, il allait comme la veille, à l'extérieur du bâtiment, sur le banc.

Ses joues rougissaient de froid mais il s'en moquait. Il sortait son repas, mais ne le mangeait pas.

- qu'est-ce que tu fou ici Stilinski ? Tu vas attraper la grève.

Le jeune hyperactif sursautait en entendant la voix du co-capitaine de lacrosse. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées, qu'il n'avait pas fait attention que quelqu'un était face à lui.

- euh, je…mais et toi ?

- je, …

- tu as perdu ta langue ?

- va te faire foutre Stilinski.

Jackson fait demi-tour pour entrer dans le bâtiment mais s'arrête devant la porte.

- Tu devrais rentrer avant d'être malade.

Sur cette parole, il entre laissant le fils du shérif stupéfait. Il était surprit de voir un côté gentil, presque attentionné du fils adoptif de l'avocat de la ville. Et si c'était réellement lui son cyber-flirt et qu'il s'en voulait de l'avoir planté le soir du bal ? Tout en soupirant, il attrapait son casse croûte, son sac et rentrait.

Il allait pour s'asseoir sur les escaliers près de la salle où il avait cour en première heure, mais quelqu'un était déjà là.

- Isaac ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu as finis de manger ?

- je n'ai pas…

Stiles soupirait. Il lui balançait sur les genoux son casse croûte.

- manges. Lui intima-t-il.

- mais et toi ?

- j'en ai trop fait.

Le loup frisé regardait les sandwichs puis Stiles. Il lui souriait nerveusement.

- merci.

Et croquait avec plaisir dans le pain le regard brillant.

Le fils du shérif s'était assis à ses côtés et le regardait. Il attendait qu'il avalait sa boucher pour lui demandait…

- dis moi Isaac, Derek ne te nourris pas ? Pas que ça me déranges de te donner des sandwichs, mais c'est ton alpha, il devrait prendre plus soin de son bêta.

Sèchement, le loup lui répondait…

- c'est un bon alpha !

Devant le regard de Stiles, Isaac se reprenait.

- désolé. Derek et Peter ont du partir en urgence, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui dire cela, car connaissant un peu le jeune Stilinski, il savait qu'il l'aurait questionné.

- dans l'urgence, Derek n'a pas pensé à me laisser de l'argent, et nous n'avions pas encore fait les courses.

Un étrange sentiment étreignait Stiles.

- Isaac, depuis quand sont-ils partis ? Depuis quand n'as-tu pas réellement manger ? Je ne te parle pas de hier mes sandwichs.

- quelques jours…

- Isaac !

- deux semaines.

- Isaac, merde, ce n'est pas vrai ?!

Stiles s'approchait de lui et murmurait…

- tu es un loup-garou, tu dois manger à ta faim, sinon tu risques de perdre le contrôle.

- je sais.

- alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit avant ?

- à qui ? À toi ? Nous ne sommes pas proches, je te rappelle.

- à Erica, à Scott, et oui aussi à moi. Nous ne sommes peut être pas encore ami, nous avons encore des différents mais je pensais que nous nous étions rapprochés après l'affaire Jackson kanima à la soirée.

- Stiles.

- bon, ce soir tu viens manger à la maison, et demain je t'apporterai ton repas, ou si tu préfères manger à la cafet, je te passerai de l'argent.

- pourquoi tu ferais ça pour moi ?

- je me pose moi-même la question.

Isaac souriait devant la tête que faisait Stiles en disant sa réponse.

- aller manges.

Le loup s'exécute et finit son sandwich, il en tendait un à Stiles. Ils mangeaient donc côte à côte, dans le silence à présent.


	3. Chapter 3

Les cours de l'après-midi avaient été étranges pour le jeune Stilinski. Premièrement, il se demandait pourquoi il agissait ainsi envers Isaac. Il était vrai qu'un loup affamé ce n'est pas une bonne chose mais de là à lui proposer de le nourrir jusqu'au retour de l'alpha, où avait-il la tête ? Il aurait pu simplement en parler avec Erica, elle était l'amie d'Isaac. Deuxièmement, Jackson n'avait cessé de le regarder, il avait même essayé de lui parler, mais sans pouvoir dire un mot, à part pour l'envoyer promener, ce à quoi le fils du shérif avait rétorqué qu'il devrait aller se faire soigner. Et troisièmement, Stiles n'avait pas arrêté de sentir un regard sur lui mais sans trouver la source de ce dernier. Son cyber-amoureux ? Peut être. Jackson simplement ? Possible. Il ne savait plu, il était fatigué de se poser autant de question et de n'avoir personne à qui se confier.  
Son regard s'était porté sur son meilleur ami, enfin s'il était encore. Ce dernier, lui ne regardait que sa belle petite amie. Il ne faisait pas attention à lui, ne l'appeler plus même pour parler de sa belle.

Il était à présent dans sa cuisine entrain de cuisiner le souper. Isaac finissait un devoir dans le salon.

Stiles remuait ses légumes dans la poêle quand son téléphone se mettait à sonner dans sa poche. Un message.

_« Mon cher milkman, m'en veux tu encore de mon absence au bal ? Je ne vis pas quand je n'ai pas de tes nouvelles »_

Stiles avait un léger sourire en lisant le message. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que ce ne soit pas une blague de Jackson.

_« Mon cher tenderling, je suis désolé de ne t'avoir pas écris avant. Je me pose bien des questions sur ton absence, c'est vrai, mais je ne t'en veux pas. »_

Et c'était vrai. Même s'il avait été déçu de se retrouver seul au bal, il n'en avait jamais voulu à son cyberflirt, qui que ce soit. Un nouveau message arrivait.

_« Je ne peux pas être plus heureux quand lisant ta réponse. Comment s'est passé ta journée ? »_

Stiles remue de nouveaux ses légumes puis il répondait ...

_« Assez surprenante pour certains aspect, mon meilleur ami m'ignore toujours, peut être que si j'avais le physique de sa petite amie, il s'apercevrait que j'existe encore, enfin bref, et toi ? »  
« Comme celle d'hier ou d'avant-hier, à un détail près, tu m'écris à nouveau. Je m'ennuie dans certains cours, et dans d'autres, celui où j'ai du mal à suivre, j'aimerai être invisible. »  
« Je connais ce sentiment. »_

Il aurait pu écrire plus, mais il venait d'entendre son père arrivait. Il fonçait donc vers ce dernier pour lui expliquer la situation et pour qu'il ne jette pas le loup à la porte. Contre toute attente, le shérif était ravi d'avoir le jeune Lahey chez lui. Il lui avait même proposé de dormir chez eux mais, Isaac avait refusé.

- j'apprécie votre offre monsieur, mais j'ai du mal à dormir ailleurs que dans mon lit, j'ai mis du temps à m'habituer à dormir chez Derek.  
- ne t'en fais pas mon garçon, j'en connais un autre. Stiles ne peut pas dormir, même chez Scott, sans son oreiller.  
- papa !

Stiles se cachait le visage dans les mains, Isaac lui avait un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres.

- je te ramènerais, je dois retourner au poste.  
- tu n'es pourtant pas de garde papa.  
- je dois remplir de la paperasse, je ne rentrerais pas tard, je n'avais pas envie de te laisser encore seul, mais maintenant je sais que tu ne le seras pas.

Le shérif souriait et se sentait heureux de ne plus avoir à laisser son fils seul. Même si il était un adolescent débrouillard, pour le shérif il était son fils unique, encore son bébé. Il n'aimait pas rentrer tard et ne pas voir son fils, il essayait de faire des efforts, mais il était shérif, il avait des responsabilités. A présent, pour un certain moment, le jeune Lahey sera là.

Après un repas qui s'était déroulé dans une bonne ambiance, Stiles avait donné à Isaac de quoi déjeuner, puis ce dernier et le shérif avaient quitté le domicile. Stiles lui était monté se mettre en tenue pour la nuit, puis s'était couché. Au moment de le faire, il vérifiait une dernière fois son téléphone, il y avait un message de son cyber-flirt qu'il avait reçu un peu plus tôt, mais auquel il n'avait pu répondre sans attirer l'attention de son père et du jeune loup. A présent, il pouvait y répondre, mais il voulait taquiner un peu son cyber-flirt, alors il ne lui souhaitait qu'une bonne nuit. Cette nuit là, il se sentait de nouveau bien, les doutes s'étaient envolés.

Le lendemain matin, après un rapide déjeuné, et une douche autant pressée, Stiles partait au lycée. Lors du cours de littérature, le professeur faisait des binômes pour un devoir. Le fils du shérif se retrouvait avec Justin Conovan. Même s'il le connaissait depuis le collège, jamais Stiles n'avait dit plus de deux mots à ce garçon. Justin venait s'assoir à ses côtés comme l'avait demandé le professeur. D'un air ravi avec un grand sourire...

- Stiles. Heureux de pouvoir travailler avec toi.

Le jeune hyperactif était assez surpris par l'attitude de son binôme mais n'en dit rien.

- pareil.

Le reste du cours, Stiles avait remarqué que Justin le regardait assez souvent, mais que dès que Stiles en faisait de même, il baisait la tête. Serait-ce lui son cyberflirt ?


	4. Chapter 4

Le cours était presque terminé. Stiles n'arrivait pas à cerner Justin et se demandait de plus en plus si ce n'était pas son cyber flirt vu les petits sourires qui lui faisait, sans compter les rougeurs sur ses joues. A la sonnerie de fin, Justin lui prenait le bras…

- Stiles, on pourrait manger ensemble et parler du devoir, qu'en dis-tu ?

- ah euh désolé, mais ce midi ce n'est pas possible.

Justin lui lâchait le bras et se grattait la nuque.

- alors ce soir, après les cours ?

- d'accord.

Sans demander plus, Stiles partait dans les couloirs rejoindre le loup frisé. Ils avaient décidé d'un endroit pour manger tranquillement. Arrivé, Stiles s'asseyait en soupirant aux côtés d'Isaac déjà présent.

- quelque chose ne va pas ? Demandait le jeune loup ?

- c'est juste…

Réalisant qu'il allait se confier au bêta, le fils du shérif soupirait.

- rien, laisse tomber.

- tu t'en mords déjà les doigts de m'avoir proposé les repas.

Stiles éclatait de rire.

- tu ne pouvais trouver un autre verbe que ''mordre'' ?

Isaac souriait.

- et non, cela n'a rien à voir avec notre tête à tête. Je dois faire un devoir avec un binôme et je dois le voir après les cours.

- ça n'a pas l'air de t'emballer.

- c'est juste, je ne sais pas, je ne me sens pas trop à l'aise avec lui, enfin c'était bizarre tout à l'heure.

- tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour tout à l'heure, je serais là.

Stiles lui souriait, c'était vrai, il ne serait pas seul avec Justin, Isaac serait là. C'était une bonne chose d'un côté, mais de l'autre, si Justin était réellement son cyberflirt, comment prendrait-il le fait qu'Isaac soit là ?

- Stiles ? Stiles ?

- ah oui, quoi ?

Isaac le regardait avec un sourire taquin.

- rien, juste, tu semblais ailleurs, à quoi tu pensais ?

- à manger.

- alors il faudrait sortir ce que tu à préparer de ton sac.

Stiles s'exécutait sortant sandwichs au bœuf et salade.

- merci pour ce que tu fais pour moi.

Le fils du shérif lui faisait un signe de main pour dire ''laisse tomber'' puis ils commençaient à manger tout en parlant des cours communs qu'ils avaient l'après midi dont chimie avec Harris. Ce professeur les détestait tous les deux.

- je ne comprends pas. Moi qui ne puisse pas me blairer, ok, je parle beaucoup, je ne suis pas avec sérieux ses cours, sarcastique, mais cela vient de mon hyperactivité et mon trouble de l'attention, enfin sauf être sarcastique. Mais toi, sérieux, même depuis que tu es loup tu es un mec sérieux, on ne fait pas attention à toi en cours, sans être méchant, tu écoutes quoi, donc je ne comprends pas qu'il t'a dans son collimateur.

- je crois que cela à avoir avec mon père, mais je ne sais pas les détails.

- qu'importe ce que ton père a pu lui faire, tu n'en es en rien responsable, Harris est un con.

Isaac lui souriait grandement.

- allez finissons de manger, pas la peine d'arriver en retard et lui donner une bonne raison d'être désagréable envers nous.

Le loup acquiesçait.

L'après-midi.

Stiles avait été de nouveau la victime des brimades d'Harris mais à la stupéfaction des deux hommes, Jackson avait pris la défense du fils Stilinski. Ce dernier en était presque tombé de son tabouret.

A la fin des deux heures de cours, le fils du shérif avait voulu remercier Jackson, mais ce dernier avait joué à la carpe avant de partir presque en courant. Décidément l'hyperactif ne comprenait pas le co-capitaine. Etait-ce réellement lui son cyberflirt ?

Une main sur son épaule sortait le jeune homme de ses pensées, un autre loup, Isaac.

- Stiles, on y va ?

- oui.

- que Jackson te défende te perturbe à ce point ?

Le sourire et l'amusement dans la voix du frisé faisaient lever les yeux au ciel de l'hyperactif.

- non pourquoi ça me perturberait ? Lui et mon nous nous adorons, on est meilleur pote.

Isaac secouait la tête avec toujours le sourire accroché à ses lèvres.

Ils arrivaient à la jeep de Stiles quand les deux jeunes hommes y voyaient appuyer un jeune homme brun, assez grand, avec des yeux verts émeraude.

- Stiles !

- Justin. Tu connais Isaac ?

- oui, enfin de vue.

- salut. Tu es le binôme de Stiles.

- oui, il t'a parlé de moi.

- oh eh bien, Isaac vient chez moi après les cours, donc je lui ai dit que ce soir nous aurions un invité.

Stiles mal à l'aise se grattait la nuque.

- ah je vois.

La voix de Justin était légèrement triste, déçu.

Le jeune Stilinski était de plus en plus gêné, mal à l'aise.

- bon, en route.

Stiles se mettait au volant pendant que Justin prenait vite place à ses côtés et que grognant légèrement, Isaac prenait place à l'arrière.

C'était dans une ambiance légèrement lourde, que les trois jeunes hommes quittaient le lycée pour le domicile Stilinski.


	5. Chapter 5

Chez les Stilinski, les trois garçons étaient autour de la table du salon. Isaac faisait un devoir d'histoire alors que Justin et Stiles parlaient de leurs devoirs.

Au bout de presque deux heures et demie, Justin partait, son père étant venu le chercher. En fermant la porte, Stiles poussait un long soupir. Cela avait été une longue soirée. Justin lui lançait souvent des regards, mais baissait la tête dès qu'il le regardait en retour. Il y avait eus les légers effleurements de leurs mains et le rougissement des joues de Justin. Puis il y avait aussi la tension entre Justin et Isaac, Stiles ignorait et ignore toujours pourquoi son ''ami'' loup et l'autre jeune homme n'avaient pas l'air de bien s'entendre. En parlant du loup, ce dernier l'entendait dans le salon. Ce soir ils ne mangeraient que tout les deux, son père l'ayant appelé pour lui dire qu'il finirait plus tard.

- dis Isaac, tout…

En voyant Isaac, la tête penchée, une main dans les cheveux, son regard de chiot le regardant, Stiles oubliait de quoi il voulait lui parler, il trouvait à l'instant, le loup complètement adorable.

Se rendant compte à quoi il pensait, Stiles remuait la tête et partait pour la cuisine.

- je vais préparer le repas.

- d'accord, tu veux de l'aide ? Demande le jeune bêta.

- non c'est bon, merci, j'aime être le seul chef en cuisine.

Le fils du shérif entendait le rire du loup à sa dernière phrase. Il souriait en entrant dans cuisine.

Malgré qu'ils n'étaient pas réellement amis, les deux garçons arrivaient à parler de tout et n'importe quoi, sans gêne pendant le repas. Ils arrivaient même à rire. Après avoir insisté pour faire la vaisselle, Isaac était partit au loft, sans oublier le sac que Stiles lui a préparé pour le lendemain matin pour le déjeuner.

A présent, Stiles était dans son lit entrain d'écrire à son cyberflirt. Ils avaient commencé pendant qu'il préparait le repas, mais sans savoir pourquoi, il avait peur qu'Isaac le surprenne. Il n'avait pas honte, mais il ne savait pas comment il aurait expliqué cela au loup.

Malgré les doutes qu'il avait eus sur son cyberflirt, Stiles n'arrivait pas à se dire que tout ceci était faux, une blague quelconque. De toute façon, il ne pourrait le supporter.

Comme au début de leur ''relation'', ils parlaient de leurs journées, de certains professeurs, de films, mais quand ils avaient abordé ce qu'ils allaient faire pour le week end, Stiles s'était figé, Isaac était seul, il mangeait avec lui, ils allaient donc passer le week end ensemble non ? Sauf la nuit.

Tardant à répondre, il recevait un nouveau message.

« Que ce passe-t-il milkman, un problème pour ton week end ? Quelque chose de grave ? »

Stiles souriait devant ce message et l'attention de son cyber flirt.

« Non, pas du tout, je n'avais même pas pensé à ce que j'allais faire, chose rare pour moi qui pense sans arrêt. »

« N'es-tu jamais fatigué ? »

Avec un air triste, Stiles tapait sa réponse.

« Je le suis, mais je n'arrive pas à arrêter. J'ai peur qu'en arrêtant, je disparaisse. J'entends souvent des critiques face à mon comportement, mais au moins, j'existe. Je sais c'est idiot et compliqué. »

« C'est cela qui nous a rapproché. Nos différences, nos sentiments d'abandons. Nous nous ressemblons, tout en étant différent ».

Stiles souriait en lisant ce message.

« Tu es le seul qui me comprenne tenderling. Est-ce qu'un jour, je connaitrais ton réel prénom ? »

Stiles se mordait la lèvre inférieure en entendant la réponse. La soirée du bal d'hiver lui revenait en mémoire, se retrouvait seul, puis Jackson. Il secouait la tête pour ne pas penser à ça. Un nouveau message arrivait.

« Je suis encore désolé de ne pas être venu au bal, je veux aussi te rencontrer, réellement. »

Ce n'était pas négatif, mais pas vraiment positif. Pas de date, un mais flottant. Un peu déçu, le fils du shérif envoyait comme message…

« Il se fait tard, je vais me coucher, bonne nuit ».

Puis il éteignait son téléphone. Ce n'était pas Scott qui allait l'appeler pour x raison. Il ne l'appelait plus.

Encore plus triste de ce constat, le fils du shérif poussait un long soupir puis fermait ses yeux embués.

Le lendemain matin, c'est d'un pas lent qu'il se rendait dans sa cuisine. Il prenait un déjeuner léger, n'ayant pas trop faim, et il préparait le repas d'Isaac et le sien. En les préparant, un petit sourire étirait enfin ses lèvres. Le jeune loup était vraiment quelqu'un de bien, il ne pensait pas qu'ils s'entendraient aussi bien et ce qu'il avait pensé comme une erreur, une proposition trop rapide, se trouvait à présent comme un moment agréable et amical et tout cela en deux jours. Peut être est-ce aussi dû à l'absence de Scott dans sa vie, mais il appréciait réellement le bêta. Il espérait que ce qu'il lui préparait lui plairait. D'ailleurs, est-ce que le jeune loup aimait ce qu'il lui préparait ? Peut être qu'il ne dit rien pour ne pas le vexé étant donné qu'il le nourrissait sans contre partit ? Isaac était du genre poli, et aimable même pour un loup de la meute Hale. Enfin, pas que Stiles avaitquelque chose contre les Hale, enfin…. L'hyperactif soupirait, son cerveau était vraiment dérangé.

Fin prêt pour l'école, et comme ils l'avaient convenu la veille, Stiles passait prendre Isaac.

- salut Stiles.

Le sourire du loup réchauffait le cœur de l'hyperactif et lui enlevait ses pensées morose.

- salut Isaac, tu as bien déjeuné ? Tu en as eus assez ?

Le sourire d'Isaac s'agrandissait ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait sortir une bêtise, chose que Stiles avait vite remarqué. Et à la réponse du frisé, il avait su qu'il avait raison.

- oui papa, j'ai bien mangé mon déjeuner, et il m'en reste même pour demain.

Le fils du shérif lui donnait une tape sur l'épaule et faisait mine de bouder à sa remarque. A présent, le rire du jeune Lahey emplissait l'habitacle de la jeep bleu.


	6. Chapter 6

La matinée de Stiles avait bien commencé, enfin comme deux heures de cours avec Harris. Isaac était à ses côtés, Jackson devant lui comme pour faire barrage, et cela avait l'air de marcher puis-ce que le professeur ne s'en était pas pris à lui. Un miracle. Et au grand soulagement de Stiles, il ne s'en était pas pris non plus à Isaac, son bouc émissaire du jour étant Greenberg.

Les deux dernières heures de la matinée, elles, étaient des plus étranges. Stiles avaient même du mal à respirer sous la lourdeur de l'ambiance. A sa gauche se trouvait Isaac, à sa droite Justin, et devant lui toujours Jackson. Il était sûr que Justin n'était pas un loup, pourtant Isaac et Jackson le regardaient avec la même animosité qu'ils le feraient avec l'un d'eux. De son côté, Justin cherchait un peu en soutenant le regard des loups et le renvoyant autant noir.

A peine la cloche sonnait, Stiles prenait la main d'Isaac et l'amenait à sa suite pour aller manger et s'éloigner de cette ambiance. Deux heures ainsi, il avait failli étouffer. Ses pas ralentissaient en entendant le rire du loup frisé. Il le regardait en fronçant les sourcils…

- qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

- tu sais que la sortie que tu viens de nous faire réaliser va faire croire des choses aux autres.

Stiles ne comprenait pas trop jusqu'à ce qu'il ressente une douce chaleur dans sa main. Il regardait la source de cette dernière, ses joues devenaient rouges en constatant qu'il tenait fermement la main d'Isaac, leurs doigts entrelacés. Mais au lieu de défaire sa prise, il regardait le loup frisé qui le regardait avec amusement et aussi une pointe de tendresse ?

- désolé, ta réputation de tombeur va en prendre un coup petit loup.

Stiles essayait de rire pour cacher sa gêne.

- ne t'en fais pas pour ça, tu m'as même aidé, comme ça j'aurai la paix, mais toi…

Le loup s'approchait de lui pour murmurer dans son oreille…

- tu vas avoir des furies contre toi d'avoir accaparé l'un des meilleurs partit.

Isaac se reculait pour lui faire un clin d'œil et un sourire taquin auquel Stiles levait les yeux au ciel pour réponse. Ils continuaient la route pour l'endroit où ils allaient manger et ce n'était que là bas, que leurs mains se déliaient.

Le jeune loup était surpris en voyant le fils du shérif sortir de son sac une boîte tupperware. Il levait un sourcil en une question muette.

- quoi ? Je ne vais pas te nourrir simplement de sandwich.

- le soir tu cuisines déjà.

- ce n'est pas grand-chose. Par contre vu que je n'ai trouvé qu'une grande boîte, nous devons piquer tout les deux dedans, ah mais rassures toi, j'ai pris deux fourchettes.

- pas de bisous indirects.

Gêné, Stiles donnait une tape sur l'épaule du loup avant de planter sa fourchette dans le plat sous le rire du frisé.

Entre deux coups de fourchettes et un délire sur un film…

- dis-moi Stiles, ce soir, ce Justin revient chez toi ?

- ah euh, oui je pense, nous n'en avons pas parlé, mais je suppose que oui, nous n'avons qu'une semaine pour faire ce devoir. Pourquoi ?

- comme ça.

Quelques secondes passaient avant …

- je ne vous dérange pas ? Je peux rester au loft le temps que…

- non !

Stiles avait crié, il baissait à présent la voix.

- non, tu ne déranges rien du tout et puis tu as bien entendu mon père, ça le rassure de te savoir avec moi, pour ne pas que je sois seul, alors tu crois qu'il réagirait comment en sachant que moi je te laisse seul ? Et que tu me laisses avec un mec qu'il ne connait pas ?

Le loup lui faisait un sourire qui lui tournait les tripes et lui faisait rougir les joues, chose que Stiles ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il se raclait la gorge et piquait une nouvelle fois sa fourchette dans le plat.

- d'ailleurs je me demandais pour ce week end, tu viendras à la maison, pour midi et euh en plus des devoirs, on pourrait regarder tous les films sortis de la collection Marvel, quand dis-tu ?

Isaac piquait à son tour dans le plat et avec un grand sourire il lui répondait…

- génial, je n'ai pas encore vu Iron man 3.

Stiles le regardait à présent.

- tu ne l'as pas encore vu ? Mais il ne te sort jamais ton alpha ? Il va voir lui quand il va rentrer, bon ce week end nous avons un bon programme.

Sous leurs sourire entendu, ils finissaient de manger en parlant de quel film ils allaient voir en premier.

Au premier cour de l'après midi, certains chuchotaient en les regardant Isaac et lui, ce qui amusait le loup et désespérait l'hyperactif. Comment un simple geste pouvait avoir autant de sens pour un lycée ?

En voulant regarder le frisé pour lui faire part que ses doutes étaient fondés, Stiles croisait le regard de Scott. Depuis quand n'avait-il plus pu se plonger dans le regard chocolat de son meilleur ami ? Il en rougissait légèrement. C'est la voix du coach Finstock qui coupait ce lien visuel. Scott avait détourné son regard, Stiles en faisait donc de même. Ce regard avait chamboulé l'hyperactif. Que voulait-il dire ? Scott voulait-il lui parler ? Se rappelait-il enfin qu'il existait ? A force d'y pensé, ce regard n'était pas amical. Qu'avait-il fait pour recevoir un tel regard ?

Perdu dans ses pensées sur son meilleur ami, c'était une main sur son épaule qui le ramenait à la réalité.

- Stiles, ça va ?

- Jackson ?! Euh oui pourquoi ?

- le cours est terminé et il faut que je te parle.

Sans lui laissait le temps de réagir, le co-capitaine entrainait l'hyperactif dans les couloirs.

- je vais avoir une sacré réputation ce soir. Murmurait le fils du shérif.

Leur course s'arrêtait et le pauvre hyperactif se retrouvait plaqué contre un mur. '' Un truc de loup'' pensait-il. Jackson se reculait le laissant respirer. Il passait nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux.

- Stiles, voilà, est-ce que…

Une voix féminine leur parvenait.

- Jackson, crois tu que je vais t'attendre indéfiniment ? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Et que fais tu avec Stiles ?

- euh, je, rien ! Laisses tomber Stilinski.

Le fils de l'avocat prenait sa copine par la main et s'en allait laissant Stiles confus.

- il faut vraiment qu'il se soigne.

- de qui parles-tu ?

- Isaac !

Ce dernier lui souriait en lui tendant son sac. Stiles le prenait en lui rendant son sourire.

- merci. On y va ?

Le loup frisé acquiesçait et ils allaient vers la jeep où les attendait Justin. Mais cette après midi, Isaac prenait de court l'autre adolescent et s'asseyait devant aux côtés de Stiles.

Chez les Stilinski, comme la veille, l'ambiance était tendue entre le loup et Justin et comme la veille, Stiles n'avait pu respirer que lorsque ''l'humain'' s'en était allé. Et comme la veille, Stiles se demandait si Justin pourrait être son cyberflirt.

Le lendemain était comme la veille, sauf que l'hyperactif n'avait pas croisé un seul moment le regard de son ami Scott. Le soir, Justin était resté plus longtemps, au moment où son père venait le chercher, il se tournait vers Isaac.

- tu veux que nous te ramenions chez toi ?

- non merci, je reste ici. Répondait sans plus de cérémonie le loup.

- comment ça tu restes ici ?

La voix de Justin était légèrement froide.

- je mange ici, ça te pose un problème ?

- tu t'invites comme ça. Tu ne peux pas manger tout seul.

Le loup baisait la tête, l'hyperactif qui était dans la cuisine, revenait à ce moment là. Il posait une main sur l'épaule d'Isaac et d'une voix sèche répondait à Justin.

- c'est moi qu'il l'ait invité. Et je ne te permets pas de lui parler ainsi.

- désolé Stiles, je croyais…

- ton père t'attend, ne le fais pas plus attendre.

Après un semblant d'excuse envers le loup et un signe de tête Justin quittait la maison Stilinski.

En entendant la porte se fermait, Stiles poussait un long soupir. Sa main qui serrait l'épaule du frisé, glissait à présent dans les cheveux de ce dernier pour les ébouriffer.

- ne fais pas attention à ce qu'il a dit, à moins que tu veuilles en profiter pour me dire que je ne suis pas doué en cuisine, ce qui est possible.

Stiles posait son index droit sur son menton et faisait mine de réfléchir ce qui entrainait le sourire du loup.

- tu es un excellent cuisinier Stiles. Tu devrais donner des cours à Peter.

- seulement sous surveillance, on ne sait jamais avec lui.

Ce soir là, le shérif soupait avec eux et avait raccompagné Isaac au loft.

Dans son lit, l'hyperactif pensait à sa journée, à la réaction de Justin face à Isaac. Même s'il y avait une possibilité qu'il soit tenderling, la façon dont il avait réagit n'avait pas plu à Stiles. S'il s'avérait que Justin soit son cyberflirt, ils devraient en parler.

Le lendemain, étant donné que c'était samedi, Stiles voulait trainer un peu au lit mais son cerveau déjà en fonction lui empêchait le repos. Il s'était donc levé, avait prit son déjeuner, s'était lavé et même commencé ses devoirs en mettant au propre le devoir qu'il faire avec Justin.

Vers les onze heures, Isaac était arrivé. Il avait tenu à aider Stiles en cuisine. Après une préparation fais dans la bonne humeur, le repas était pris dans la même ambiance.

En début d'après midi, ils faisaient leurs devoirs, Stiles aidant Isaac dans les matières où il avait un peu de mal mais malgré tout un assez bon niveau. Vers les dix sept heures, ils s'étaient mis sur le canapé pour regarder Iron Man 3.

Vers les vingt deux heures, après un repas pris devant la télé, Isaac rentrait au loft, raccompagné par le shérif. Ce dernier en entrant les avait trouvés en riant aux éclats. Il s'était fait le constat que ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu rire son fils ainsi, rire tout court d'ailleurs.

En tchattant avec son cyberflirt, Stiles pensait à Isaac, il regrettait qu'il ne soit pas resté, ils auraient pu continuer leurs délires, à refaire les dialogues ou à voir des moments ''slash''. Stiles n'en revenait pas qu'ils avaient vus des passages faisant ''gay'' dans ces films. Est-ce parce qu'il est amoureux d'un homme ? En tout cas, le pauvre Isaac l'avait suivit dans sa folie.

« Tu es occupé milkman ? Tu ne réponds pas vite aux messages »

Stiles se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

« Non, désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées »

« Tu es un rêveur, alors je te laisse rejoindre Morphée, bonne nuit mon aimé »

Le jeune Stilinski continuait de se mordre la lèvre mais cette fois ci pour atténuer les rougeurs de ses joues.

« Bonne nuit à ton aussi mon cher tenderling. »

Le lendemain après midi…

Isaac choisissait le film qu'ils allaient voir, Stiles était dans la cuisine pour chercher à boire quand il entendait le rire du loup. Ce dernier arrivait dans la cuisine tenant un boîtier dvd.

- ta curiosité des loups garous va jusque là Stiles.

Le frisé lui tendait le boîtier du chaperon rouge.

- non, ce n'est pas …

Stiles contournait la table pour attraper le dvd quand il dérapait. Grâce à ses réflexes de loup, Isaac le rattrapait et le collait contre lui.

- safe. S'amusait à dire le frisé.

- merci.

Ils étaient proches, très proches, leurs lèvres s'effleurant presque quand la sonnette d'entrée se faisait entendre.

L'hyperactif se reculait vivement pour aller ouvrir. Il devait se remettre les idées en place, qu'allait il faire ? Embrasser Isaac ? Mais il aimait tenderling !

En ouvrant la porte, il tombait sur le regard gêné de Justin.

- salut, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait peut être finir notre devoir cette après-midi, étant donné que…Isaac ?

Le côté gêné de l'adolescent avait changé en attitude froide en voyant le loup. Le pauvre hyperactif soupirait intérieurement, cette après midi ne serait pas aussi détendu et agréable que la veille.


	7. Chapter 7

Voilà le dernier chapitre. Merci de m'avoir suivi, de m'avoir lu. Merci à Jessie, je n'ai pas pu lui répondre en mp, étant en guest. Oui je me suis servie de ''comme cendrillon'' mais aussi d'un autre film. J'espère que la fin vous plaira. J'ai pris plaisir à écrire ce texte.

**Dernier chapitre**

Stiles soupirait intérieurement ce dimanche ne serait pas aussi tranquille que la veille. Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait. Isaac avait pris sa veste et après lui avoir serré l'épaule . . .

- je vais faire un tour.

Sans attendre de réponse il était parti.

Stiles voulait le retenir, mais il n'avait pu faire un pas, ni ouvrir la bouche que la porte se fermait sur le loup.

L'après midi c'était bien déroulait. Justin était adorable, pas qu'il ne l'était pas d'habitude, mais sans Isaac, il était plus détendu, assez tactile, même si ça le faisait rougir.

L'hyperactif ne savait pas trop comment agir, était ce son tenderling ? Même si Justin était gentil, mignon, et qu'au vu de son attitude envers lui, il était un bon candidat, Stiles ne ressentait pas ce bouleversement dans ses tripes quand il était en sa compagnie, comme il le ressentait en tchattant.

Presque trois heures plus tard, le devoir était fini. Ils étaient à présent sur le canapé, mais Stiles n'était pas trop à l'aise, il ne savait pas de quoi parler à présent avec le jeune homme. Il doutait de plus en plus que Justin était son cyberflirt étant donné qu'ils n'avaient pas les mêmes goûts en film. Pas comme avec Isaac.

Il secouait la tête. Pourquoi pensait-il ainsi au loup ? En regardant l'heure, il s'apercevait qu'il commençait à faire tard et pas de loup à l'horizon. Allait-il revenir ?

Une main sur son épaule le sortait de ses pensées.

-Stiles ?

Ce dernier s'apercevait que le visage de Justin était proche, trop proche. Il voulait se reculer mais son dos était collé à l'accoudoir du sofa. Il sursautait en entendant la sonnerie de son téléphone le faisant tomber au sol sur les fesses. Il se levait en vitesse pour aller répondre. Son père le prévenant qu'il ne rentrerait que dans la nuit, et lui demandait de raccompagner Isaac chez lui après mangé ne voulant pas le laisser seul dans la rue la nuit. Cela avait amusé Stiles car s'il y avait un prédateur dans la nuit s'était bien Isaac. Le shérif devrait avoir peur des personnes qui attaqueraient le frisé et non pour ce dernier. Après l'avoir rassuré, il avait raccroché.

Il était allé retrouver Justin mais il n'avait pu arriver dans le salon qu'un coup de klaxon se faisait entendre, le père de Justin. Un grand soulagement envahissait l'hyperactif. Il n'aurait pas été à l'aise après ce qui avait failli se passer. D'ailleurs est-ce que quelque chose a réellement failli se passer ? Après un sourire, un au revoir et une légère caresse Justin quittait sa maison.

Une heure plus tard, le loup n'étant toujours de retour, l'hyperactif prenait de quoi manger, puis sa veste et les clés de sa jeep adoré direction le loft de Derek.

Il frappait depuis cinq minutes, sachant que le frisé était là, il avait vu la lumière, quand la porte s'ouvrait enfin sur Isaac, avec juste un pantalon de survêt et une serviette autour des épaules. Une goutte tombant de ses cheveux mouillés, glissaient le long de son corps musclé, doré. Cette vue troublait le fils du shérif qui déglutissait difficilement.

- Stiles ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- room service. Disait-il lâchant du regard le torse de son ami.

Isaac lui souriait et le laissait entrer.

- assieds-toi, je vais me m'habiller.

L'hyperactif pensait qu'il pouvait rester comme ça, mais se giflait mentalement, pourquoi pensait-il cela ? Isaac avait réellement un beau corps, chaud, il se rappelait encore quand il s'était retrouvé dans ses bras après avoir glissé. Il secouait une nouvelle fois la tête pour remettre ses idées en place. Il s'installait donc sur l'un des canapés puis il sortait de son sac ce qu'il avait amené pour manger.

Isaac revenait, les cheveux secs et un sweat bleu qui faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux. A ce moment là, Stiles se disait que le loup était réellement magnifique.

- Stiles ça va ? Tu es tout rouge.

Le frisé venait de poser une de ses mains sur le front de l'hyperactif.

- non tu n'as pas de fièvre.

La rougeur des joues du fils Stilinski s'accentuait. Ce dernier se raclait la gorge.

- non ça va ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas.

Il fronçait à présent les sourcils en regardant le loup.

- tu comptais manger quoi toi ce soir ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu ?

La main du loup posait sur le front de l'hyperactif glissait dans les cheveux de ce dernier. Le loup souriait à nouveau.

- j'allais venir après ma douche, tu m'as devancé.

Les rougeurs de Stiles étaient de nouveau présentes.

- ah d'accord, je croyais que…

Il se pinçait les lèvres ne sachant comment formuler le reste, un comble pour lui. Alors il changeait de sujet, sans vraiment le faire.

- tu n'as pas l'air d'apprécié Justin.

- c'est vrai, je ne l'aime pas, mon loup non plus d'ailleurs.

- pourquoi ? C'est un gentil garçon.

Stiles avait un instant les yeux d'Isaac devenir doré puis de nouveau bleu.

- je ne pourrais l'apprécier même si tu me le demandais. C'est ton ami, je comprends, et le temps que vous faites votre devoir, je resterais ici.

- non !

L'hyperactif s'était écrié.

- Justin n'est pas mon ami, juste mon binôme. Et nous avons terminé notre devoir, nous serons plus que toi et moi.

Un immense sourire étirait les lèvres d'Isaac.

- je préfère ça.

Assez gêné Stiles commence à manger.

- allez manges, il est assez tard, demain nous avons cours.

- encore une semaine puis les vacances.

Deux heures plus tard, Stiles quittait le loft. En entrant chez lui il lisait les messages de son cyberflirt qu'il avait reçu certainement sur le chemin.

« Mon tendre milkman, je sais que j'ai raté notre premier rendez-vous, mais accepterais tu de me rencontrer à nouveau ? »

L'hyperactif se mordait la lèvre inférieure, bien sûr qu'il voulait le rencontrer, mais il avait peur de se faire poser un nouveau lapin.

Comme s'il l'avait compris, son amoureux virtuel lui renvoyait un nouveau message.

« Je serais là, je veux te voir, enfin rencontré l'homme que j'aime »

Stiles tournait dans son lit en gloussant presque.

« Quand veux tu que nous nous voyons ? »

« Le dernier jour d'école, à 18 heures dans le parc, sur le banc face à la fontaine. »

« J'y serais, bonne nuit »

« Bonne nuit mon aimé ».

Le fils du shérif avait du mal à s'endormir, il pensait à sa future rencontre avec son tendre tenderling, mais ce qui le perturbait plus que tout c'est qu'il voyait le torse d'Isaac et le sourire de ce dernier dès qu'il fermait les yeux. Il aimait un homme et Isaac en était un, très bien foutu, voilà tout. Après vendredi, il aurait un petit copain, mais n'oubliera pas pour autant son ami loup. Oui ami, ils s'étaient rapprochés en très peu de temps mais il était sûr que ce n'était pas pour remplacer Scott. Isaac était son ami, pas un substitut.

La semaine commençait normalement jusqu'au jeudi où Stiles était en plus d'être excité de rencontrer son tenderling, stupéfié de ce qu'il venait de se passer et de se dire.

Après les cours, Isaac l'avait prévenu qu'il avait quelque chose à faire, qu'il le rejoindrait plus tard. Une demi-heure après qu'il était rentré chez lui, on frappait, il avait pensé que s'était le loup, mais c'était Justin. Il l'avait fait rentrer malgré sa surprise de le trouver là.

- je croyais que nous avions finit le devoir ?

- ah euh oui, mais je voulais te voir seul à seul Stiles. Je vous ai entendu l'autre et toi, je sais qu'il n'est pas là.

Le fils du shérif avait serré les poings quand Justin avait appelé Isaac ''l'autre''.

- tu me voulais quoi ?

Sa voix était sèche. Il sursautait en sentant les mains de Justin sur ses poings serrés.

- je voulais passer du temps seul avec toi.

Justin s'approchait de lui, penchant son visage vers le sien. Stiles devait savoir s'il devait accepter ce baiser.

- Justin es-tu tenderling ?

Ce dernier le regardait et riait légèrement.

- c'est quoi ce surnom débile ? Stiles, j'aimerais essayer avec toi.

- quoi ?! Non ! Justin lâche moi !

- pourquoi ? Tu te tape l'autre c'est pour ça !

- Il s'appelle Isaac ! Et ne parle pas de lui !

Justin plaquait à présent l'hyperactif contre l'un des murs.

- je te veux et je t'au…

La porte d'entrée venait de claquer, Justin n'avait pas pu faire un geste ni ne pu dire quoi que ce soit qu'il se trouvait à son tour plaquer contre l'un des murs avec violence.

- tu le touches, je te tue, maintenant dégages et oublie le.

Sans demander son reste, effrayé au possible, Justin quittait l'appartement Stilinski.

Stiles qui avait glissé le long du mur pour s'assoir, ses jambes ne le tenant presque plus, regarder la personne qui venait de le sauver. D'une voix surprise mais rempli d'émotion, il murmure son prénom…

- Scott.

Ce dernier se tournait vers lui, son regard dur se changer face à lui. le loup venait se mettre à genou face à son ami et le prenait dans ses bras.

- Stiles, ça va ? Il ne t'a rien fait ?

- non, tu es arrivé à temps.

L'hyperactif serrait son ami contre lui. Depuis combien de temps n'était-ce pas arrivé ? Tout en restant contre lui, le fils du shérif osait la question.

- Scott, que fais-tu ici ?

Ce dernier se reculait et se grattait nerveusement la nuque.

- je venais m'excuser. Hier soir, je regardais Captain America, je commentais et quand je me suis tourné pour savoir pourquoi toi tu ne le faisais pas, j'ai réalisé que tu n'étais pas là. Je suis désolé de n'avoir pas passé de temps avec toi. Tu me manques. Mon meilleur ami me manque.

Stiles souriait.

- toi aussi tu me manques Scott.

Un souvenir revenait à l'hyperactif.

- pourquoi tu m'avais regardé comme ça, la dernière fois en cours ?

- je te l'ai dis, tu me manques, et même si je passais énormément de temps avec ma petite amie, te voir proche d'Isaac, le faite de sentir son odeur sur toi, et bien, j'étais jaloux, je ne voulais pas qu'il prenne ma place.

Le fils du shérif passait une main dans les cheveux de son ami.

- jamais il n'aurait pris ta place. Tu es mon meilleur ami, mon frère Scott.

Ce dernier reprenait son ami dans les bras.

- attends Scott, comment ça tu sentais l'odeur d'Isaac sur moi ?

Le loup rigolait, il retrouvait son ami.

- ma mère travaille ce soir, on mange ensemble ?

Stiles ne répondait pas de suite, il pensait à Isaac.

- eh bien, oui, mais nous ne serons pas seul.

- ton père finit plus tôt.

- euh non, Isaac sera là.

Stiles avait senti son ami se tendre.

- eh, je te l'ai dit, il ne prendra pas ta place. Nous passons du temps ensemble, c'est un mec bien, nous nous sommes découverts des points communs.

- vous mangez souvent ensemble ?

Stiles ne voulait pas trahir le secret d'Isaac. Ce n'était pas réellement un secret, mais il ne savait pas si le loup voulait que les autres sachent que Stiles s'occupait de son alimentation.

- de temps en temps.

- Stiles.

Ce dernier soupirait. Maudit pouvoir de loup garou.

- oui assez souvent.

- je ne vais pas vous déranger alors.

Le fils du shérif retenait son ami.

- reste. Nous pouvons manger tous les trois.

Scott regardait son ami en souriant.

- d'accord.

Ils allaient dans la cuisine pour que l'hyperactif puisse préparer le repas. Une demi-heure plus tard, on frappait à la porte. Isaac. Ce dernier était surpris de voir Scott, mais était heureux pour Stiles. Ce dernier lui avait parlé de l'éloignement de l'autre loup, alors de le voir là, tout allé bien entre eux.

Malgré un début de jalousie, Scott voyait bien qu'Isaac ne voulait pas sa place, il avait juste une place dans la vie de son frère.

Au moment de rentrer chez lui, Isaac prévenait Stiles de ne pas passer le chercher le lendemain matin, mais qu'il voulait lui parler en arrivant. L'hyperactif lui demandait ce qui avait, mais comprenait que son ami ne voulait rien dire devant Scott. Il lui demandait juste si ce n'était rien de grave, le frisé lui avait sourit et l'avait rassuré. Malgré tout, Stiles voulait déjà être le lendemain pour savoir et aussi c'était le jour de la rencontre avec son tenderling.

Après une nuit relativement courte, vu son excitation et son anxiété, Stiles partait pour le lycée.

A peine arrivé, qu'il se faisait amener à l'écart par Jackson. L'hyperactif se demandait ce qui allait encore lui arriver vu que le co capitaine faisait les cent pas devant lui.

- Jackson ?

- Stiles, j'ai besoin de toi.

- besoin de moi ? Comment ça ?

- c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Lydia, et je n'ai rien trouvé comme cadeau. Pas que je n'ai pas d'idées, mais elle m'a sorti que cette année elle veut bon cadeau, comme quoi je n'ai pas de goût et que la seule personne qui savait ce qu'elle désirait c'était toi.

Les rouages du cerveau de Stiles se mettaient en route et une révélation se faisait.

- c'est pour ça que tu étais gentil avec moi ? Pour que je t'aide ?

- ouai, je me disais que ça serait plus facile pour t'amadouer, mais…

- mais tu n'arrivais pas à me demander de l'aide.

- ça me tort le ventre.

Stiles éclatait de rire.

- tu te sens mal Stilinski ?

Un nouveau poids s'enlever de son estomac, Jackson n'était pas son cyberflirt.

- je vais très bien, à midi je te passerais une liste de ce qu'elle aimerait.

- merci.

Ce merci était réellement dur à dire pour le fils de l'avocat. Il l'avait dit et avait planté là le fils du shérif.

Mais à présent qu'il se retrouvait seul, il se posait la question qui était son cyberflirt ? Encore dix heures et il le saurait.

En entrant dans le lycée, il se faisait accoster par Isaac.

- je t'ai cherché, j'ai vu ta jeep mais pas toi.

- tu t'inquiétais ?

- un peu.

La réponse du loup avait été presque murmurée. Stiles trouvait ça adorable.

- alors de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

Isaac prenait la main de Stiles et l'amenait à l'écart. Il lui tendait une enveloppe.

- c'est pour te remercier de tout ce que tu as fait.

L'hyperactif l'ouvrait et fronçait les sourcils.

- où as-tu eus autant d'argent ?

- Derek est rentré. Je lui ai dit ce que tu as fais pour moi, et voilà.

- c'est trop, et puis je ne voulais rien.

Il lui rendait l'enveloppe, mais le loup l'avait mise dans le sac de l'hyperactif.

- gardes-le. S'il te plait.

Stiles se sentait mal d'un coup.

- alors c'est comme ça que l'on se sépare.

- on ne se sépare pas, juste, tu ne seras plus mon cuisiner. Même si je le regrette déjà.

- j'ai ton déjeuner, je ne savais pas que n'en avait pas besoin.

- je mangerai bien ce midi. Merci.

- je donnerai des cours à Peter.

- ça me sauvera.

L'ambiance était étrange. Ils étaient proches, et se rapprochaient un peu plus quand la cloche du début des cours sonnait.

A la pause de midi…

- Derek vient te chercher ou tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

- je dois faire une course, Derek passera me prendre.

- d'accord.

Après ça, ils avaient parlé des dernières heures de la journée. Un cours de Harris avant les vacances.

La cloche sonnait la fin des cours, et le début des vacances. Stiles rentrait chez lui et se préparait pour son rendez vous. Scott avait cherché à savoir pourquoi il ressemblait encore plus à une pile électrique, il lui avait répondu qu'il le serait un autre jour, ce qui avait fait légèrement bouder son frère loup.

Il était dix huit heures, Stiles était assis sur le banc. Il appréhendait la rencontre et surtout un nouveau ''lapin'' quand une voix qu'il connaissait si bien l'appelait pas son pseudo.

- milkman.

Lentement il se levait puis se tournait vers la voix.

-Ne pleure pas milkman, ne pleure pas.

L'émotion était forte. Il n'avait pas senti les larmes coulaient que lorsque son tenderling lui avait fait remarqué et les lui avait essuyé avec ses pouces. D'une voix tremblante il lui répondait…

- Je voulais que ce soit toi, je voulais tellement que ce soit toi Isaac.

Tout doucement, Isaac penchait son visage vers celui de Stiles. Dans un tendre contact, comme une caresse, leurs lèvres se rencontraient enfin. Un chaste baiser au départ qui devient tendre, puis passionné, montrant l'amour qu'ils ressentaient enfin l'un pour l'autre.

Peu importait pourquoi Isaac n'était pas venu au bal, pour Stiles seul comptait qu'il était là, maintenant. Car il fallait l'admettre, peut être aurait-il pensé à une blague s'il l'avait vu au bal, alors qu'à présent, il avait appris à le connaitre réellement, et il était encore plus amoureux de lui qu'il ne l'était de tenderling.

- si je te dis je t'aime, c'est trop tôt ?

Le loup souriait.

- non, car je t'aime aussi.

Un autre baiser soulignait cette révélation. Un baiser qui était le début de tant d'autres et d'une histoire d'amour qui méritait d'être enfin vécu.

FIN


	8. Chapter 8

Je remercie toutes mes lectrices et mes lecteurs pour vos reviews. Elles m'ont touché, fais avancer, booster.

Jessie les deux films dont je me suis servie étaient ''comme cendrillon'' et ''vous avez un message'' avec Tom Hanks et Meg Ryan.

Ruynes : tu es celui qui m'a le plus motivé avec tes mp, alors merci.

Fire-on-Babylon : encore merci tu m'as touché dans ta review.

La liste est encore longue alors je vous dis juste à tous et toutes un grand merci et à bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire.


End file.
